Because of You
by winchestelena
Summary: AU/AH. Sally has to get through everything since she lost her family. But she shouldn't be worried about that because she has Aidan, Josh and Nora. But who is Aidan for her? Will she get the answer eventually? Well we don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's been way too long since they cancelled the show. But I can't keep my ideas of this story for any longer. Hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to give me your opinions :)**

 **Disclaimer: This show belonged to SyFy/Universal. I only own this as my personal imagination plus I don't follow the real storyline. Because this is all human! ;)**

"Move! Please move!" the paramedics who just arrived yelled as they ran through the hospital corridor. "Need the OR!" one of them yelled again.

Aidan literally ran to the emergency room to see what happened. "Accident? How many?" he asked, standing beside an officer and checking the vital signs of the victim.

"Four. Two died and two survived, at least for now." the officer answered.

Aidan quickly moved the victim's body to the bed from the palanquin before removed her clothes to examine the wounds. They were bad. "Doctor, this one is terrible." he said to Doctor Parker who was examining the other victim. He literally went to Aidan and checked if Aidan said the truth.

"You're right. Nora, prepare the OR now." he ordered the other nurse. She nodded then went out of the emergency room to do what the doctor said.

"I'll help Nora." Aidan said then ran to the OR.

"Are there any families?" Doctor Parker asked the officer.

The officer who named Bishop walked towards the doctor. "I'm afraid not. The parents died on the location. But we'll do our best to find their relations."

"Better do it quickly, Officer. This girl needs to be helped right away."

The officer nodded then went out of the room to do his job.

"Hang on, Miss. We'll help you."

 _15 hours later..._

"How is she?" Nora asked Aidan as she stood beside him at the registration desk.

"Hm? Who?" Aidan asked, getting a distraction from his conversation with Nurse Jackie.

"The girl who got an accident?"

"Oh yeah, I don't know yet. I just visited the other patients."

"I see. I'm gonna go check her then." she said, taking the status of the new patient.

"No, I'll check her. Josh is waiting for you at the cafetaria." Aidan stopped her, asking the status from Nora. She smiled then gave what he wanted.

"Thanks." she muttered then left him. Aidan left the registration desk right after Nora to visit the girl. Room 403. Only two corridors away though so he walked slowly as he read her status. Everything was stable.

He arrived at her room then walked in to check everything. Her vital signs, her ventilator and her IV line. He thought about how bad her condition was last night in the operation room. She needed at least eight transfusion blood bags and almost died twice. Her heart stopped beating because she was in a deep hypovolemic shock. Thank God she was survived.

Aidan was writing her new status when he heard she moaned smoothly. He tilted his head and saw her fingers moved. He was sure that she was gonna be awake right then. He walked towards her again, watching her little movements. "Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" he asked, holding her shoulder.

She tried to open her eyes and blinked a couple of times before her vision was no longer blurry. Aidan quickly pushed the button near her bed to call a doctor. "Yeah, she's awake. Need a doctor here." he said.

"Miss, it's okay, you're at the hospital right now." he said to her again, trying to comfort her as she looked around. He knew she was wondering where she was and she seemed confused.

She cleared her throat. "Whe... Where... Parents..." she asked really slowly, her voice was still hoarse.

"Everything is fine, Miss. The doctor is going to be here in a minute." He said again, not wanting to answer her question. Not yet. "Do you feel any pain?"

She only nodded then tried to move her head. But she couldn't bear the pain so she instantly groaned. Aidan held her in place. "Miss, don't move."

The doctor came in before she could do another try to move. "Hello, Miss. I'm Doctor Parker and now I'm about to examine you first okay?" he informed her. She only nodded weakly. After a few minutes, the doctor finished examining her. "You're lucky you could survive, Miss Malik. Your wounds were deep and terrible but I'm sure that you'll be okay in a few weeks." he explained.

She nodded again and tried to smile. "Tha...nks..." she said.

"You're welcome. Do you still feel any pain?" Doctor Parker asked again. She nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna give you some pain killers and you need to have a plenty of rest. Aidan will help if you need anything."

She looked at Aidan. She honestly didn't know who was Aidan but she assumed he was the man who stood behind the doctor which was correct. Doctor Parker smiled and caressed her shoulder then went out of the room.

"I'll go to take some pain killers for you then I'll be back." Aidan said then rushed out.

The girl just stayed quiet, looking at Aidan's back then exhaled deeply. All she thought about was her family and when she could come home.

 **ooo**

"Sally, we're sorry for your loss." some people who knew her family walked towards her and said those words. "Be tough, girl. We know you are."

Sally just nodded, smiling a little then looking at the coffins where her parents and brother laid on. She lost her entire family because of the accident. And the worst was, she had no relations at all. She knew she couldn't live by herself but she didn't know what to do.

She suddenly felt someone's warm hand on her shoulder, giving her a comfort stroke. She tilted her head and saw Aidan, standing behind her wheel chair and smiling at her. Aidan, who became her friend at the hospital for the last 3 days since the accident happened. She smiled at him then looking down at the coffins again as they started to bury them.

She didn't cry. She was sad, really sad. But her parents taught her to be strong in any sad or heartbreaking conditions. So she thought that she needed to be strong, she _had to_ be strong. For herself at least. After the burial ceremony finished, Aidan pushed her wheel chair towards the car then helped her hopped in.

"Can't I just come home?" she asked him as he hopped in beside her. He helped her to wear her safety belt then smiled.

"Next week, I promise." he answered then turned on the engine, starting to drive and leaving the cemetery.

Sally exhaled then looked at outside the window. "I miss my home."

Aidan heard that and exhaled too. "I know, Sally. But you still need some treatments and..."

"I know, Aidan." she cut him off, moving her head so she could see him now. "But you won't leave me alone, right? You promise?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "I promise."

Sally looked outside from her window again. She missed her home for sure but the fact that she had Aidan for now, it was more than enough for her. It made her somehow feel... safe.

Aidan looked at her then back to the road after realizing that she was so quiet. It was raining outside so he rolled his side window up and turned the radio volume down because he knew Sally was asleep. The hospital was still 20 minutes ahead so he would just enjoy the ride peacefully.

For the past 9 days, Aidan and Sally became more closer and closer. He always helped her when she had physical treatments, came whenever she needed him to listen to her stories about everything and even accompanied her until she fell asleep after she told him that she might have a mental breakdown right then.

Aidan was there when she heard the bad news about her parents and brother. He was there to help her to get through. He was there to be her friend. And that meant a lot for Sally, he knew that. Because he knew what she felt, he knew how hard it was to be taken.

So literally every night, even though he wasn't on his night shift schedule, he always went to her room and accompanied her. He often found her cried in her sleep so he would just hold her hand or caress her hair. And somehow his gestures made her stopped crying.

And then today had finally come. Today was the day where Doctor Parker finally let Sally come home. She still needed someone's help for her activities though but that didn't make Sally feel down. The most important thing was she could be free from the hospital.

"I'll take a cab." Sally said happily to Aidan as he walked into her room.

He lift his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? No. I'll take you home."

"No, no, that's not necessary, Aidan."

"Sally."

She smiled. "No, Aidan, really. I can't..."

"I'm going to take you home. My shift will be over in 15 minutes, you just wait here okay?"

"Aidan..."

"Just. Wait. Here." he said firmly and gave her the look. The look which could make any girls weak. Yep, couldn't help, Aidan was so good looking and Sally was secretly happy about it.

She sat down on her bed then nodded. "Alright, alright." Aidan helped her a little to pack her things up then rushed out of the room to change his clothes. Thankfully he didn't have a night shift tonight.

 **ooo**

"Will Josh be okay if I stay here?" Sally asked Aidan as she looked at the building where Aidan lived with Josh and Nora as his roommates.

"Why wouldn't he be?" he easily asked her back, taking her things from the car then walked up the stairs. "Come on, you need to rest."

She followed him behind, waiting for him to open the door then walked in.

"I'm sorry it's a mess, Josh and I hardly find time to clean the house."

"No, no it's okay." Sally said. He nodded then told her to take a sit. She carefully sat on the couch; even though her wounds were completely health and her physiotherapy went great but she wouldn't want to take the risks to be not careful.

"Are you hungry?" Aidan asked, walking towards the kitchen then opened the refrigerator. "Uh we don't have any food right now. Do you want pizza?"

"Pizza sounds great." she agreed. "But uh, Aidan. Where is my room?"

"Oh, your room is upstairs. You wanna go now? I can bring you up."

"Whoa, whoa big guy, I can walk." she quickly said, standing on her feet.

"Alright, but be careful. I'll bring your things then." he informed, walking to the place where he put her things down then gave her a sign to walk in front of him. She obeyed then carefully stepped one by one of the stairs until they reached the top. "The second door." he said behind her.

She opened the second door then walked in, following by him. "Where is your room?" Sally asked, turning around to see him.

"My room is downstairs. Basement actually."

"Basement?" she asked disbelief. "Oh my God, Aidan. Don't say this was your room?" she asked again.

"What? No, no. No one ever slept in this room. I chose the basement because I need some... you know, privacy." he explained. Sally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What kind of privacy? "Oh and Josh's room is in the corner. Just so you know." he added.

"Okay, thank you so much Aidan."

"Not a big deal. Anyway, I'm going to order pizza. You can stay here, clean up and do anything else you want. I'll tell you when the pizza is coming." he said, walking backwards and went downstairs.

Sally looked around then took one of her bags to change her clothes and picked her towel to wash her face. As much as she wanted to be at her home right now, she knew that Aidan's words were right.

 _"Even though you can walk by yourself and your wounds aren't bleeding anymore, but you still need someone to help and check up on you, Sally. At least stay with me for a few weeks okay? So I can observe you. And I won't do anything bad, I promise."_

Sally couldn't resist him. Not only because he was right, but the fact that she was afraid to be lonely made her think that she would give it a chance. So here she was, at Aidan's place. She just hoped that Josh and Nora wouldn't be mad at her. Or at Aidan. Because, hey, it was his idea right?

 _Later that night..._

"Is Josh okay with me staying here?" Sally asked Nora as she watched her new roommate did the dishes.

"Don't be silly. He's more than okay, he knows that you're all alone plus you still need someone's help to recover."

Sally walked towards Nora and stood beside her. "I'm recovering so well, Nora. I just don't want to..."

Nora stopped whatever she was doing then turned slightly to face Sally. "Look, Sally. You don't do anything bad okay? I'm just glad that Aidan brought you here. You know, we can do nurse things here." she winked then started to redo what she did before. "And finally I have someone to talk to about girl things."

Sally laughed. An actual laugh after her two hard weeks. Maybe Nora was right about Aidan's decision to bring her here was for the best. Hopefully.

 **ooo**

"Do you need anything else?" Aidan asked Sally, standing near her bed. She was laying on it and covered by her blanket. She shook her head. Aidan bent down and placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. He was just afraid that she might have a sudden fever.

"Really?" she asked, smiling at him. "I'm fine, Aidan."

He grinned, "Sorry. Anyway, did you take your medicine yet?"

"Yes, Sir." she nodded.

"Alright then. Goodnight." he said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Aidan?" she called, getting up from her pillow. He stopped then turned around to look at her. She exhaled then patted her bed in front of her, signaling him to sit down on it. He walked back towards her then sat in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "I just wanna say thank you very much for being here for me. We barely know each other but you treat me like you've known me for a really long time. You have no idea how much I appreciate that." he listened to her words very carefully then smiled.

"I know. Go to sleep okay?" was all Aidan could say to her. He didn't know why but he was utterly speechless hearing those words. He stood up, walking towards the door again and before that he turned the lamp off. "Goodnight, Sally."

"Goodnight, Aidan." he heard she said it back then he closed the door, leaving her and went downstairs. And there was one thing that Aidan couldn't stop thinking about after Sally confessed the appreciation,

 _"Sally really has no idea why would I bring her here. Should I tell her the truth?"_

 **A/N: Yeay. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language. But I promise I'll do my best to make it better. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think about this story, that'd be meant a lot to me. And yes, in this story, the characters are all human. Thank you for coming by :)**

"Good morning." Sally greeted the other three people in the kitchen then sat beside Aidan.

"Hey, morning." Nora was the first who greeted her back, followed by Aidan and Josh. "How was your sleep?"

"Like a baby." she answered, grinning at her.

"That's good." Nora said, helping Josh by placing the scrambled eggs onto the plates.

"So since this is Saturday, what you guys have in mind to spend the day?" Josh asked as he sat on his chair. "Nora and I thought that we could go for a picnic." he quickly added, even before Sally and Aidan thought about the answer.

"That sounds fun." Sally said, looking at Josh and Nora. "Where would we go?"

"Uh I think I'll pass." Aidan interrupted, looking at Sally.

"What, why?" Josh asked surprisingly.

"I have to work." Aidan reasoned.

"No way, dude. You don't have a schedule for today." Nora disagreed.

Aidan furrowed his eyebrows at her, "Were you stalking me?"

Josh laughed then looked at Aidan again. "Really, Aidan? You're coming with us."

"But..." Aidan tried to stop him.

"Nope." Josh shook his head. "Listen, man, we've never had picnics before. And we have Sally here, at least you will have a friend to talk to while I make out with Nora." Josh teased, winking at him.

Aidan opened his mouth as he looked at Josh disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

"Sorry guys but can I say eww to that?" Sally said, rising her hand and really seemed terrified about Josh's idea. The three of them suddenly laughed at how innocently cute Sally was.

"Then it settled. Today we're gonna have a picnic. About the place, just believe me guys, I know a beautiful place near here." Josh announced.

"Guys, hold on." Aidan said, still trying to ruin the plan.

"What, Aidan?"

"Don't you think that Sally still has to get a plenty of rest? We can't insist her to go outdoor since she is still..."

"Uh oh, no, Aidan. I feel fine." Sally cut him off and smiled playfully.

Josh looked at her proudly and smiled widely. "Yeah that's the spirit, girl!" he said excitedly, rising his hand to give her a high five. "And Aidan, we all are nurses, we can help her if she needs anything." he added, mocking at his best friend.

Aidan just sighed then leaned back to his chair. Sally patted his shoulder twice and whispered sorry to him. But he couldn't lie though, he was happy that Sally was interest on going outdoor since he knew that she was still dealing with her loss.

"Alright guys, go get ready. I'll prepare things we need." Nora said to Josh and Aidan. "Sally, can I get a hand for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sally answered, standing up from her chair then walking behind Nora to wherever her roommate led her.

 **ooo**

"This place is so beautiful!" Sally yelled excitedly as she opened the car door and hopped out.

"Yeah, this is good." Aidan agreed, taking his jacket off and standing beside Sally. "Where did you find this place?" he asked, turned his body around to see Josh.

"I accidentally found it." he answered. "You know that I like to hike, right? Well I got lost when I hiked near that hill 3 months ago." he added, pointing the highest hill on the North.

"You can get lost?" Aidan asked again, nearly bursting his laugh.

"Well I'm a human being, I ain't a bird which can navigate themselves by a wind." Josh defended himself.

"Alright, alright." Aidan said, rising his hand as he giving up. "Don't be too sensitive, dude." he added, fistbumping Josh's shoulder.

Sally walked back to the car, helping Nora with the food basket then bringing it to where Josh put the blanket on the ground. Nora brought the plates and beers for the boys and orange juice for her and Sally. That was all because she wasn't really into alcohol.

Aidan laid back on the blanket as he looked at the sky. Josh and Nora sat behind him, enjoying the nature view in front of them and that wasn't Aidan obviously. Sally looked down at her roommates then decided to sit beside Aidan. She exhaled heavily as her ass touched the blanket.

"You okay?" Aidan asked, tilting his head to see her.

"Yeah." she answered as she nodded. Josh and Nora seemed curious too but then Sally smiled at them, letting them know that she was really okay.

"What do you guys want to eat first?" Nora asked, pulling some foods out of the basket. "We got sandwiches, donuts, apples and grapes."

"One sandwich." Aidan said, rising his opened hand towards Nora. She quickly gave what he wanted then looked at Sally.

"And you, girl?"

"Just an apple please."

"Here you go." Nora said, handing the fruit to Sally who mutterred thank you to her. "Josh?" she asked, turning her head around to see him.

"A donut sounds good." he gave his choice but then took it by himself. Nora grabbed her orange juice and sat closer to Josh.

"It's so peaceful here." Sally commented, looking at the hills in front of them.

"I know right?" Josh said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, it is." Aidan answered. "It's so good to be here." he added.

Josh cleared his throat. "See? It's not a mistake to come with us." Aidan looked up at Josh and smiled widely at him.

"Yeah I'm sorry, Your Highness." Aidan said which caused the other three laughed out loud.

"Where are you going?" Nora asked Sally when she saw Sally stood up.

"I'm going to walk. Just to see the other beautiful spots."

Aidan literally woke up and stood beside Sally. "I'm going with you." he told her, grabbing his jacket from the ground.

"No, Aidan, I'm okay walking by myself."

"You are but you don't know about this place."

"Neither do you." she stated back.

"Let Aidan accompany you, Sally. Just in case." Josh said to her. He didn't mean to control everyone, but he knew that Aidan was worried about her.

Sally exhaled then nodded. "Okay then. Let's go." she said, pulling Aidan's hand then walked towards a lake not too far from them.

"Aidan is a bit different, you know?" Nora said as she watched them go.

Josh looked at her. "Different how?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know but I think he is falling for Sally."

"Wow that's escalated quickly. We barely know Sally, how can he already falls for her?"

Nora placed her hand on Josh's cheek. "I'm not really sure though. But I think there is something between them."

Josh looked at Aidan and Sally from afar. He could see that they were talking and laughing. "I agree." he nodded then looked back at Nora. "Aidan becomes more... tamed."

"Tamed?" Nora asked, laughing at Josh's word.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but you know what I mean, right?"

"I know."

"We'll see where it goes then." Josh said again, wrapping his arm around Nora's neck then pulling her closer. Nora scotted next to him and placed her head on Josh's shoulder.

"We will." she agreed, intertwining her fingers with his then looking up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Josh said back to her, closing his eyes as he enjoying the moment with the love of his life.

 **ooo**

"Okay, tell me." Aidan stopped his steps behind Sally as he said that.

"Tell you about what?" Sally asked, looking at Aidan behind her but she kept walking.

"I know you have something in your mind, Sally." he tried again, continuing to walk slowly.

"I don't." she denied. Even though Aidan was right, she just didn't tell him right away. She didn't know why.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I don't care."

Aidan sighed but then he ran to her, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Hey, I'm here, alright?" he turned Sally around so he could see her face. "You can tell me about anything you want."

Sally knew she couldn't hold her tears anymore so she just nodded then hugged Aidan. Aidan wrapped his arms around her as he comforted her. He knew Sally was going to cry and he wouldn't mind even if Sally soaked his shirt with her tears.

After 2 or 3 minutes, Sally pulled herself out of Aidan's embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm such a kid." she apologized, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

Aidan shook his head then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sally, you have me. Whenever you need me, whatever you want to talk to me, just let me know. Tell me everything."

Sally smiled sadly as she nodded. "I only have the three of you right now."

Aidan's eyes became sadder. "I know how it feels, Sally. I don't have a family either, remember? I know how empty it feels. But don't keep your sadness or emptiness to yourself. Talk to me or Nora or Josh, we are all here for you."

"You really know how to comfort sad people, eh?" Sally asked, teasing Aidan.

Aidan smiled. "Yeah, a bit." Sally chuckled as she kept wiping her tears. She felt so stupid, because she knew she had Aidan, Nora and Josh but she didn't want to bother all of them with her problems. So she decided to keep quiet.

But thankfully Aidan realized it. Pretty much sure Aidan would know about people's problems only by looking at their faces. Or could he read mind?

"Let's go." Aidan suddenly said, wrapping his arm around Sally's shoulder.

"Where?"

He smiled before he answered, "Exploring this place." Sally only smiled as she tried to walk in the same pace as Aidan. She knew that they would enjoy this walking very much.

 **ooo**

"Is she asleep?" Josh asked as he walked out of the kitchen, eyeing Aidan who was walking downstairs after helping Sally to take care a few things before she went to bed.

"Yep." Aidan nodded. "Where is Nora?"

"She went to buy some milk." Josh answered, walking towards the couch then sat on it. Aidan did the same and sat on a single chair across him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aidan asked, rising his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Alright I want to ask you something." Josh said, leaning forward as an indication that he wanted to talk something seriously.

"What?"

Josh exhaled. "Are you falling in love with Sally?"

Aidan blinked his eyes a few times and furrowed his eyebrows this time. "Excuse me?"

"Nora and I noticed that you are different around her." Josh told him honestly. Nora's words about Aidan might love Sally were stuck on his mind since their picnic.

Aidan laughed awkwardly. "You mean because I'm over-protective about her? She is still in her medication, Josh. Don't be ridiculous."

Josh looked down and exhaled more deeply. "I know, I'm sorry."

Aidan leaned back to the chair and continued to laugh. "And she's like my sister, you know. That's why I act like that when she is around."

Josh chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry I brought this up, man."

"It's okay." Aidan nodded, smiling. "That's cute though."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you guys think that I'm falling in love with such a teenage girl."

"Well she's a happy person despite everything that has happened to her family. It's hard to not love her though."

Aidan's smile faded. He instantly remembered Sally's stories about her family and how tragic the way she lost them all. That saddened him too. "Yeah, you're right." he said quietly.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go shower before Nora comes. Later, dude." Josh said as he stood up from the couch. Aidan smiled as he tilted his head, looking at Josh who was walking towards the stairs then up to his room. He then closed his face with his hands as he thought about Josh's question. _What if Josh was right? What if that I might fall in love with Sally for real?_

He quickly shook his head to throw the thoughts away. _She's your little sister, Aidan._ "I think I need some sleep." he said to himself as he stood up then walked towards the basement door to get some sleep that he needed.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it guys. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
